


math formula i tend to forget

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, reminder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13





	math formula i tend to forget

> let's count the small things from now.
> 
> one, for when you wake up in the morning.
> 
> two, for when the sun falls on your face.
> 
> three, for when the wind touches your skin.
> 
> four, for every oxygen that you inhale.
> 
> five, for being alive in this galaxy.
> 
> and the rest, is for when you're living your life.
> 
> the math is simple,
> 
> you do not need to complicate it.

–b, 16/03/19


End file.
